<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dada Sleep? by SannieBubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840216">Dada Sleep?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs'>SannieBubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fainting, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Little Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong faints when only the littles are home? </p>
<p>Woowie thinks he's dead. He's not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dada Sleep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm out of requests so this is my own idea!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong was frankly exhausted, but he refused to show it. It was a break day for him, San, Wooyoung and Yunho. Usually these days would be nice and easy, a time for them to relax, but Hongjoong had gotten no time to himself as all three of the boys regressed. And they were quite the handful.</p>
<p>San and Wooyoung were always twins in little space, insisting that they be given matching outfits and playing together. Yunho was always their precious little brother. (the author has a serious baby Yunho agenda)</p>
<p>Hongjoong had his hands full from the first sound coming from Yunho and San’s room. Yunnie had woken up little and had wet the bed, nothing that Hongjoong hadn’t dealt with before. Sannie also woke up little, but was old enough to get himself out of bed and into Woowie’s room to wake him up. </p>
<p>Woowie and Sannie got themselves dressed in Woowie’s room, giving Hongjoong space to get Yunnie into a diaper and cute blue bear onesie. He then stripped Yunho’s sheets and put them in the wash, leaning the mattress against the bed to dry. </p>
<p>Hongjoong knew Yunho would be embarrassed about it when he was big, like always, but Hongjoong wasn’t worried about that now. He had three littles to look after.</p>
<p>He went to collect Woowie and Sannie, laughing at the two when he found them both wearing their shirts inside out. He placed Yunnie down on the bed and helped the two right themselves. They’d chosen cute outfits, Sannie decked out in blue shorts and a purple shirt and Woowie in the opposite. </p>
<p>Hongjoong picked Yunnie up from the bed, who was completely oblivious to his brothers’ mishaps, sucking on his pacifier. He felt the urge to groan, Yunnie wasn’t as weightless as his mind made him believe and Hongjoong was tired, but he knew it would upset the boy, who was already insecure about his size.</p>
<p>The two older littles followed Hongjoong out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. Hongjoong sat the three littles down and pulled out their little bowls and spoons. Sannie’s had Dora on it, Woowie’s had Diego and Yunnie’s had Olaf from Frozen. He then went to the cupboard, pulling out the Froot Loops, a favourite breakfast of the littles, and Special K for himself.</p>
<p>The two cheeky littles cheered, clapping their hands and giggling at each other as Hongjoong poured them both a bowl. He gave them the milk, trusting them to pour the amount that they wanted since they were both fussy about it.</p>
<p>Hongjoong then sat down next to Yunnie, pouring himself and the little a bowl each. Yunnie pulled his pacifier out of his mouth as Hongjoong poured in the milk, obviously hungry. Hongjoong fed the boy in-between bites of his own, keeping an eye on the other two who were having a very engaging conversation about how a plane flies.</p>
<p>Breakfast finished in fifteen minutes and Hongjoong collected the plates as the conversing boys decided that a plane flies because there are little birds in the engine that carry it. (something my own little side came up with once lol)</p>
<p>Once all the dishes were in the sink, waiting to be washed, Hongjoong called play time. Woowie and Sannie instantly jumped up, running towards the lounge.</p>
<p>“Not so fast, boys. Wait for Dada!” Hongjoong called after them, shaking his head at the cute boys’ antics. </p>
<p>He then looked down at Yunnie, who was making grabby hands at his Dada. Hongjoong sighed internally, hoping that he still had enough strength to carry the little. Luckily he was able to carry the little without to much of a strain, but he could definitely feel the muscle strain from dance practice and his lack of sleep.</p>
<p>Walking into the lounge, Hongjoong found Sannie and Woowie waiting patiently on the couch. Hongjoong smiled at the boys, thanking them for being so patient. He set Yunnie on the couch with the older two and walked over to the toy box.</p>
<p>“What do we want to play with today, boys?” He asked. The two littles started shouting at the same time, making Hongjoong very aware of a headache that had begun forming. He put one hand up in a ‘stop’ symbol, “One at a time please, bubs!”</p>
<p>“Barbies please Dada.” Woowie asked sweetly.</p>
<p>“Sannie play the ponies please Dada.” Sannie asked just as sweet. Hongjoong cooed at the two boys and grabbed out the requested toys, placing them on the floor for the two. The boys instantly rushed to play with the toys and Hongjoong headed over to Yunnie.</p>
<p>“What does my sweet baby wanna watch while Dada does the dishes?” Hongjoong already knew the answer, there was only one thing the baby would want to watch.</p>
<p>“Fwoze’” Yunnie lisped around the pacifier. Hongjoong laughed softly at the little’s predictability and pulled up Netflix on the TV, turning Frozen 2 on for the boy. Yunnie hummed contently and curled up into the couch.</p>
<p>“Boys, Dada’s gonna go do the dishes. I’ll be back, shout if you need anything, okay?” Hongjoong stood up, heading towards the door. Both Woowie and Sannie nodded, preoccupied with their various toys. </p>
<p>Hongjoong headed out to the kitchen, running water for the dishes. He could feel a migraine developing, but figured he could wait until the dishes were done to take some medicine. He cursed his many house spent in front of a computer screen, but knew he’d rather have a migraine than and unfinished song.</p>
<p>Its about halfway through the dishes that he hears shouts erupting from the lounge. It was rare to hear the two littles fighting, but it was always over the most petty things. Hongjoong sighed, drying his hands and rubbing his eyes, preparing his tired self for the volume in the lounge.</p>
<p>A loud shout of ‘Dada!” gets Hongjoong running. But he moves to fast and his body struggles to catch up. Hongjoong falls to the ground with a thud.</p>
<p>The shouting stops, the littles having heard their Dada running and then a thud. Frozen continues running as Woowie and Sannie ran out of the lounge. They find their Dada face down on the ground, well and truly passed out.</p>
<p>“Dada’s dead!” Woowie shouts as the two littles scramble to help their Dada. Yunnie, who had crawled to the door, bursts out crying at Woowie’s exclamation. Sannie and Woowie ignore the little in favour of rolling their Dada over. He doesn’t look injured and Sannie noticed that he’s still breathing.</p>
<p>“Look Woowie! Dada breathing so he not deaded!” He points out. Yunnie looks over at Sannie, his cries stifling a little. </p>
<p>“Dada shleepy?” Yunnie lisps. </p>
<p>“Dada’s sleeping.” Woowie repeats. He then flicks his head up, like he’s had an idea, “We should put Dada in bed, like he does when we sleep.”</p>
<p>The other two littles agree and the three work together. Sannie and Woowie pick Hongjoong up together, Yunnie opens the door to Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s room and they successfully get Hongjoong into his bed. Just as they’re tucking Hongjoong into the covers, Jongho comes through the door.</p>
<p>“Hyung! I’m home!” Jongho shouts. Sannie and Woowie run out, shouting at Jongho about what had happened, Yunnie crawling after the duo. “Woah, bubs. Slow down a bit, I can’t understand you.”</p>
<p>“Hyungie, Dada fell when Sannie and Woowie were fighting.” San starts.</p>
<p>“And Woowie thought Dada was deaded.”</p>
<p>“But Dada was breathing so Sannie thought Dada was sleepy.”</p>
<p>“So Woowie and Sannie put Dada in bed like the nap time.” Woowie finished. Jongho raised his eyebrow at the boys’ loud explanation, concern for his hyung growing.</p>
<p>“Can you show hyungie where Dada is now, bubs?” Woowie and Sannie run towards Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s room, leaving Yunnie on the floor. Jongho picks a tear-stained Yunnie off the floor, following the duo.</p>
<p>Entering the room he finds Hongjoong in bed just like the two littles had described. There were no major injuries he could see. He knew Hongjoong had been overworking himself lately, half the reason he got a day off, so he knew that the caregiver had likely passed out.</p>
<p>“Well, Dada looks okay. We should let him rest, he’s been very busy lately and needs a good nap, okay babies?” The littles all nod and Jongho leads them out to the lounge, closing the door to the room. He figures that Hongjoong should be okay after some well deserved rest, Jongho’s pretty confident in his skills in looking after the littles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm out of requests please request something beautifuls!</p>
<p>Stay safe and hydrated darlings!</p>
<p>Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>